Certain portions of a gas turbine engine are expected to operate for extended periods of time at temperatures above 700° C. and to peak temperatures of 800° C. or more. The components operating within these portions, such as e.g. disc rotors, aerofoils or casings, are often under high stress caused by rotational, pressure or other forces.
There is a requirement to provide improved alloys that extend temperature capability or the number of operating cycles and operation time for components within difficult conditions in order to provide an affordable service life.
It is an object of the present invention to seek to provide an improved alloy.